What Good is Left?
by Lancette M. Kirkpatrick
Summary: --Chap 11 up-- A new girl arrives at Hogwarts and tells her story in Diary form. Things and people are just hard to deal with
1. Dear Draven

What Good Is Left

Summary: Written in Diary form from another Hogwart's students view. A very different view. She is a 6th year just transferring. Most kids wont except her there. And that really all I can say.

***********

August 29

Dear Draven,

Yes I'm naming you, this diary, Draven. I decided to start fresh with this new school. Which means new diary. I burned the others to forget about my past schooling and Muggle world. I know I may look different but they don't have to rub it in my face.

It took me all summer to find a school that would except my kind. It's just hard now a days after Voldermort and my people's secret past just coming out of the wood work. Not that great that I found out my 1st year at a wizarding school. That was back in the USA. Then I went to Canada. They kicked me out so I went to France. They said they didn't want me there when Voldermort would rise again. Dumstrung and Hogwarts were really my last chances. UNLESS I wanted to move to Japan. BUT Hogwarts did accept me. 

I went to Diagon Ally today and got my stuff. Very interesting village there. I'll see if they have places to live next summer. My muggle foster family doesn't want me anymore. They said once I hit 17 they are sending all my stuff here. (which really isn't much). 

Back to Hogwarts... I heard it was one of the best schools! I can't wait to get there. I'm just afraid of the students. Professor Dumbledore told me the staff knows about me and they understand of me going there. At least I know they wont ignore me. Hopefully I wont hurt anyone this year.


	2. 2 days left of summer

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all HP Characters except for the girl writing. I own her. (Yippee!!)

**************

August 30

Dear Draven,

Foster Family, The Romkey's and their 3 other kids, said i can't go back for the next two days. So, I rented a room over the Leaky Couldren. It's really nice here. Better than where I lived. I hated the basesment of the Romkey's. They locked me there when they didn't want to see me. That's too much bad thoughts for today. 

Tom, the bartender, seems really cool. He looks a dingy, but the personality makes up for it. I wonder if they serve breakfast here. Or any meals for that matter. hmmmm... I guess i'll find out tomorrow morning. After I'll try and meet up and get to know some students. That's if they want to get to know me...

The only thing left on this list for school is a pet. I dont' weather to get an owl or a cat. Owls could be useful. But cats can comfort you and are warm. I wish to get a raven. My people have been friends with those birds for so long. They are also the only animal in that shop that doesn't freak out when i enter. I guess i'll go back in tomorrow after breakfast. Hopefully they wont freak out this time. It really scares me. I have enough people doing That i don't need animals to make me feel bad too.

I might as well take advantage of listening to music while i'm here. I know electronics wont work in Hogwarts. Maybe I can bewitch my CD player. Only thing standing in my way is the Ministry of Magic. They hate me anyways... so what more can hurt?

Good night Draven.


	3. Meeting Slytherins

Please review. It helps me know if someone is acctually reading this.

I don't own any of the characters (Rowling does). I just own the girl writing.

********

August 31

Dear Draven,

There is alot of hustle and bustle going on here. I'm glad I shopped early. There are children from Hogwarts everywhere. Soon they will be my peers. I'm so happy. They all look happy too. Well there is this one blond kid accross the street and the Quidditch shop that doesn't look too happy. Maybe he's a Quidditch player at Hogwarts. He is kind of cute. Oh my god, he just looked up at me and smiled. I think he noticed I was staring at him. I am so glad I wore my hair down or I would have scared him away. I can't stop smiling. I just looked up again and he was staring at me. Oh he's walking over! I'll get back to you later.

***

I just talked to that cute blond guy. I still can't stop giggling and laughing. He said his name was Draco. Sounds dark and misterious. Malcue er something was his last name. He has his hair slicked back (he looks like such a grease ball like that). He should spike it like the American boys do. He kept smiling at me and giving me compliments. Maybe i'm making progress here. 

He was just a bit stuck up and concited (beggers can't be choosers). He was rambling on about the Slytherin house and that I should end up there. "We'd be seeing more of each other if you ended up there." Sounds like he feels the same way toward me too. Looks like I might start a future at Hogwarts. And maybe add some happy memories to this Diary.

Oh, Draco kept rambling on about this Harry Potter (the boy who lived). Maybe he's gay. I've never heard anyone (even a guy) go on and on about one kid they hate. Might secretly like him. Fine if he's gay. I have no problem with that. Well... maybe I do. He's really cute! Now I hope I get into his house. That would be great.

I"ll write later.

***

I'm back at the bar in my room. I went to the joke shop and candy store after I stopped writing. Very INTRESTING shops. I saw these twins in the joke shop. I couldn't help to over hear them. They are hilarious. I better not run into any of their tricks at Hogwarts. They seem like they'd make really fun friends. I'll have to get to know them some how. They seem intresting. 

I did get a pet. It's a raven. I'll probably get in trouble for bring it to the school. Trying to explain why I got it will be difficult concidering every other animal freaks on me, would be hard. Gaw! I wish things were simpler....

I should sleep. Have to go on the train tomorrow early. I'm a little nervous.

Good night.


	4. Where do I belong?

WOW! my 1st review and i'm shot down...

Damn I suck don't I?

Yeah well anyway i'm gonna keep writing this "mary-sue" piece even if no one reads it.

OH... sorry about the whole Draco thing. I know some people out there love him and don't want him to be gay. hehehehe

******

September 1

Dear Draven

I decided to whip out you early today. I'm on the train to Hogwarts. Remember those twins from yesterday? yeah, well they helped me get on to the platform 9 3/4. They are very charming young men. But nothing more than that. I loved the sudden rush I got going through that wall. I wish I felt like that more often. Then maybe I wont be as.... sad and depressing. 

Well I'm on the train now. All by my lone some. People do walk by and look in. I can see on their faces they want to sit down with me, but then look directly at me and move on. I shouldn't have worn my hair up. This sucks ass! Maybe Draco will come and sit with me. Or those nice twins. Doesn't matter. I've been alone all my life so why not be alone for another measly 2 or 3 hours?

Oh! I named my Raven. Tom the bartender told me it was a male. I don't how the hell you tell with birds, but oh well. His name is Gacy. I got the name from a member of my favorite band. I'm really gonna miss hearing them at Hogwarts. I never got to getting my CD player bewitched.

Know what's been bugging me since last night? If Draco is gay.

***

Sorry that I cut off. This girl Pansy (what a frilly name) and her Slytherin friends came and sat with me. They are off getting something to eat and finding their other friends. Leaves me alone again. great. 

I found out Pansy is dating Draco. So that clears up him being gay. Unless he's a closet case and just doesn't want to admit to his friends. 

The dye in my hair isn't staying AGAIN! I've died it so many times i'm surprised it hasn't fallen out. I hate the color of my natural hair. It's green with a tint of blue. Ever since I lived in the foster house, they have died my hair dark brown. They never wanted a punk child. but my green hair is natural in my world, but not the muggle world. Pansy n company are coming back. I'll write later.

***

OH MY GOD! I have so much to write about. I've never felt so happier in my life. Hogwarts is amazing. It's so big. I never imagined it so beautiful! We came in on horseless carrages. Then we entered the Great Hall. I was pulled asside by a Professor and she brought me near the head table. There I talked to Dumbledore and to the teachers around him. They are all so nice. Dumbledore's eyes are so full of life. I can't believe he's so old.

Before the sort hat ceremony began for the new 1st years, I was introduced to the students. I saw the Slytherin table. Draco waved. I think I blushed. The twins (at a different table) gave me big smiles and waved also. I sat on the 3-legged stool and the Profesor put this old raggy hat on my head. It spoke in my ear. I don't know if anyone else could hear it. It was mumbling some stuff. Then it yellled out...

GRIFFINDOR!!!

The table where those twins sat stood up and started cheering. Those red heads cleared a seat for me. I was kind of dissipointed and Draco looked it too. The people in this house looked very friendly. I met this girl Hermonie Granger. She sounded kinda stuck up. She kept going on about the books she read and that I should too. Why should I? I'll just learn it in the class. Kinda of an annoying little girl. I hope I don't have class with her.

The twins introduced them self as Fred and George. George looks cuter than Fred. Also at the table was George and Fred's little brother Ron. He was really nice. BUT Harry Potter was at my table. I was shocked to see him. He didn't seem so bad as Draco had put him. He looked really nice. These two girls Lavender and Praviti (I think) told me I'm sharing a room with them. I don't know how they knew that, but I guess it will be ok.

After all the 1st years were sorted, the Headmaster told us some rules and food appeared on the table. All of it looked so good. I couldn't help myself. I took a bit of everything. I talked to George and his friend, Lee, most of the time. They are all really nice. Ron seems to like (well... LOVE) food. Harry looks really shy. He stayed quiet most of the dinner. He talked to Ron and Hermonie when he did.

We went up to the dorms. There I was introduced to people. I had to leave early. All that eating made me tired. well I decided to write first. Could never forget about you, Draven.

Those two girls are coming up. I don't feel like talking. So i'm gonna pretend I'm sleeping.

Good night.


	5. A walk with Draco

September 2

Dear Draven,

Breakfast was delicious. I wonder if it's like this every morning....

Well I did get my schedule for the week. Today I have:

Transfiguration

Herbology

Lunch

Double divination

Dinner

While eating, Ron filled me in about himself, Harry and Hermonie. They seem like really tight group. He finds it weird that i'm writing in a journal. Exspecially in front of him. Thinks I'm writing about him. It's so easy to annoy him. I wonder how many people get a rise out of teasing him. 

Oh no... Here's the twins. Argh... Now George is trying to take away my journal. I bit his arm. hehehe. I think this is the first time I have laughed since I was little. It's such a relieving feeling. I feel so light. It's hard to explain how I feel acctually.

***

That Profesor for Divination doesn't know anything! She doesn't know anything about the stars. Or how to read them for that matter! (that was review from last year) Now we are reading palms. She used Harry's as an example. She was so off. I sat next to Ron and Harry. It was better that way since I barely know them.

Harry watched me read Ron's palm. Ron, I found out, will live a long life. He will get married and end up with 2 children. He's not very lucky I found out. Things never came easily for him. But he did live a happy life. A very bad thing will hit him much later in life. But luck and joy show up soon in life.

Harry's was a little harder. He had more deeper lines that were confusing to read. The profesor looked over me as a read the lines. Harry was to live a long life. Longer than Ron's. But it will be a hard long life. He's also had a troublesome past. He will also get married. The divorse is hard to say for him. but it doesn't look too threatening. He will have 3 children. Deffinatly on boy. Happiness is hard to find at times, but is always there. Luck will befall on him too just like Ron. The Profesor said I was wrong on everything. I pointed out I've been doing this since I was five. But she didn't believe me. What does she know.

maybe I will drop that class. It seems to boring. Harry and Ron are with me. We walked down to dinner together. Draco walked by us. He gave an evil eye to Harry and Ron, but blushed when he say me. I don't know who he reacted to me walking with other guys.

"Are you a pure blood?" Semus asked me.

"No, not really." I didn't know how to answer that.

"Not really?" George gave me a confused look.

"Well I do have wizard blood in me, but it's diluted with other stuff."

They all seemed like they understood and went back to eating. I saw Draco and his goonies get up early from the table and leave. I decided that would be the perfect time to talk to him. I followed him down to the dungons. I imagine Defence against the Arts would be down here somewhere.

"Draco!" I yelled after him.

He spun around and and smiled at who it was.

"Thought we'd never talk." he responded. "Crabbe, Goyle. Leave." He instructed to his friends. The next words to come out of his mouth seemed a little shaky, "Do you want to go for a walk, before dinner ends for the rest?"

"Sure," I responded. How could I resist.

"You know I wont be able to do this."

"Do what?"

"Hang around you. Or talk to you. I need to keep up my reputation around here. I can't go conversing with a Gryfindor." 

Maybe he was a little pompus.

"But I think we would be able to meet 'accidnetly' every-once-in-awhile."

Spark of acctual intrest.

"I can give you my expertise around the castle, show you short cuts, and help you with assignments."

Self Absorbed.

"That's if your upto it. I mean, if you want to."

Concerned about me.

"That would be fine. I know I will need someone to guide me around here. I mean, I am new." I gave him a cheesy yes-I-like-you-smile.

"Well, Lets start off with finding your way to and from the Slytherin common room to the Gryffindor common room." 

Awww... so sweet. I followed him up stairs and around corners. It was really silent. I didn't know what to say. I'm sure he didn't either.

"Oh, watch out for Mrs. Norris and Filtch. He'll try and expell you for just walking around the halls. But I have gotten away from him all the time. I've never been caught."

I chuckled at that statement he made. He really is self-absorbed. Shows off way too much. But everyone has their flaws. Our walk did end shortly. Harry, Ron, George, Fred, and Hermonie came up behind us.

"What are you doing walking with him?" I heard Ron ask from behind me.

Draco and I turned around. I could see anger on his face. I'm not sure if it was them or that they ended our walk short.

"Slytherins and Griffindors don't get along," George stated.

"My good looks impressed her unlike your used robes Weaslys'."

My smile went away. I can't believe he even said that.

"Money can't buy you everything," Hermonie told him.

"If you ever want to get a guy, you'll need it, Granger." A smile formed on his face. So much hatred was between the group. I didn't know what to do or say.

Ron turned to me. "He's only going to use you. He hates all Griffindors."

"Shut up, Weasly."

"Make me"

Draco pulled out his wand and so did Ron. Harry and Hermonie had their arms in their robes ready to pull out theirs. Fred and George had theirs at their sides ready for action.

"Stand back, I don't want you getting hurt." Draco said oh so not calmly.

"No."

"Then don't go crying to me if you get injured."

"No, You will not duel."

"I will do whatever I want!"

I stood between Ron and Draco. I faced Draco "You are out numbered. Step down."

"I can take them all"

"Vano ndu." I whispered harshly.

"What?"

"Vano ndu!" I pointed my hand towards a wall. His body flew to where I pointed. I heard the others gasp behind me.

I put my hand down and Draco fell. He looked as though he was in shock, and walked off. I did the same and left the group in the hall looking at me.

Now i'm here. Writing. I guess I had an exciting night. I dont know if I scared Draco off. Oh well.

Good-night.


	6. Sunday forgiveness

September 6

Dear Draven,

Sorry I haven't written in so long.  It's now Sunday morning.  Praviti and Lavender left already for breakfast.  I wasn't hungry.  My depression is getting worse everyday.  

I was bombarded with homework lately.  I never got a chance to write.  If things keeping going like this I will never be able to write this year.  Ron, Hermonie, and Harry rarely talk to me.  I think they know.  They stay away from me.  I think they are scared.  I think slamming Draco into a wall gave it a way.  George and Fred talk to me during breakfast and lunch.  I'm not in dinner for them to talk to me.

Eating three meals a day just doesn't work.  I don't think my stomach is big enough for those meals. Maybe I should just skip lunch then it would be even.  Eating breakfast is a good thing.  Then there is dinner.  Everyone is at dinner.  Everyone…

I wish I could just turn on my music and drift away like I always do.  But it doesn't work this way here.  I'm going for bewitching my CD player.  I wont be able to survive without it around here.  I need something to calm my anger.  Music is my anger management.  No one understands that.

Hey, I just got a letter.  Wait… How did an owl get in the room?  It's and Eagle owl.  It's pretty.  It's from Draco!  This is what it says:

I'm sorry for the way I acted.  I should never have acted like that in front of a lady.  I was taught to be better than that.  Potter and his little friends just get on my nerves.  I would like to make it up to you today.  That's if you're free.  Would you like to meet me by the lake?  Send your answer as soon as possible, please.

Love,

Draco Malfoy

Isn't he so sweet?  There spellotaped it in my diary.  My answer, you ask??  It was yes.  I really do need to talk to him.

I'm going to go and try and make my CD player work.  I'll write what happens later.


	7. Stupid Fallings

Thank you all for the reviews.  I'm glad someone is at least reading it.

****

September 9

Dear Draven,

I'm in the Hospital Wing.  There's this step that your foot goes through.  I got caught up in thought and forgot about it.  I ended up getting stuck and falling forward.  Knocked myself out for a few days.  I got to miss a few days of school.  It's going to be hell making it up.  I still have that homework from over the weekend.  ARGH!!!

It's really boring here.  I can't get out of bed.  I can't even go get my stuff to do work.  The nurse wont let me.  Harry and his friends visited me.  They gave me some flowers.  They smell very good.  Draco also visited.  He got me flowers and chocolates.  Such a guy thing.  **Notice I roll my eyes at this** I got a kiss from him too.  I decided not to wake up to every ones sympathies.  

I've always hated going to the muggle schools and teachers pulling me aside to ask me questions about home life and if I'm ok.  I've never liked it.  I don't know why they even cared for me.  I was never a jock, cheerleader, or popular.  Why they cared about my well being, since I add up to nothing, I don't know.

My past boyfriends have tried that bullshit in the past.  "Oh, I love you and care about you.  I wish I could take you away from all of this and make you feel better."  Weeks later they break up with me because they found someone better.  OR they were using me because they thought I was easy or it was a bet.  I've always disliked guys.  Girls are more complicated though.  BUT that is a different topic all together.  

I must not get attached to Draco.  I'm afraid he's going to do the same.  But he does have a girlfriend.  Or so Pansy says.  I don't want him to try and get sex out of me or just to make Pansy jealous to spice up their relationship.  I wonder what he wanted to talk about? 

Oh, well that is the past.  Time for the future.  Damn… Draco is here.

***

I'm back in my room.  The beds in the Hospital Wing are so much more comfy.  Draco walked me up to my room.  Then we went to dinner together, but of course once we entered the doors he ignored me.  What an ass!  Why am I so interested in him anyway?  I looked over at him before desert came.  He motioned for me to leave first so it didn't look like I was chasing after him.  

"Excuse me." I said to the table.

"Who are you going to see tonight?" George said dryly.

"No one." I gave him a half smile of hope.  I know he likes me, I think.  Or he just really hates Slytherin.

I got up from the table and started to head to the dungeons.  It's so cold and creepy down here.  It reminded me of the cellar I stayed in for ten years of my life.  Always damp and drafty.  Chills ran down my spine.  I could feel body warmth behind me.  I turned and saw Draco turn the corner.

"Good thing I didn't head to the Griffindor room."  He grinned. 

I knew that grin from somewhere.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about the other day?" I walked towards him.

He looked down and his shoes, which were nicely polished.  Father might have showed him how and demanded it there after.  "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"What?" I could barely hear him.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted." 

We walked deeper into the dungeons. 

"Don't worry about it.  I know what goes on between the houses."

"I bet you've already made up your mind then." He sounded like he was going to cry.

"No."

He looked up stunned.  "But…"

"I don't like this whole house thing.  It's childish.  Causes a lot more fighting than needed."

"But it does sort out pure bloods from Mudbloods." Draco stated.

"Mudbloods? How dare you mention that in front of me!" I stopped and looked at him.

"Are you a muggle lover?" He raised his voice.

"Why does it matter?"

"I don't want to be dating someone you favors mudbloods." He was getting defensive.

"So it comes down to social status?  You can't even like someone because of who they are?"

"It would ruin my reputation."

"I should have known." I turned around.

"Known what?"

"You'd be like every other guy I liked.  Plus you're dating Pansy."  I still faced away from him.

"I'm not dating her.  She only wants me and scares all girls I like away.  Be glad I don't send her after you!"

"What will she do?  Duel?" I started to head back up.

"Don't walk away from me!"

I didn't respond.

"Fuck you!"

Looks like Draco and me aren't getting together.  

Good night


	8. Forgetting

Sorry for the lack of updates.  Another story has been getting more reviews.  I write for the story that gets more reviews.  Sorry….  I hope you are all enjoying this, cuz I am.  I'm just stuck on where this should go.  

******

September 13

Dear Draven,

Gacy brought me a letter today.  It was a letter from the Romkeys.  They said I couldn't come back for Christmas.  Like I'd want to.  I really can't stand living there.  Even if they did let me back there I'd end up in the basement again.  They never clean the basement.  I slept on the dirt floor.  Cold dirt floor.  I didn't get a blanket until one of the kids felt sorry for me and gave me their blanky.  It was the only child I got along with and actually cared about me.  He was the only one in my life to actually love me.  While he was there he'd sneak me food, blankets, and give me friendship.  The only kind of friendship I ever had.  Enough of that… I'm starting to cry.

Draco hasn't said or even looked at me since our last confrontation.  I'm trying not to think about him.  It's the only way you can deal with stuff.  Ignore it and leave it.  Only if it was any easier.  I'm still trying to ignore him.  It isn't working.  I have 3 classes with him during the week.  Then there is Breakfast and Supper (I don't do lunch).  This is harder than muggle schools.  In muggle schools you could find different was to class or sit farther away in class.  I don't dare find another way to class.  I'm afraid I might get lost or even late for class.  It's always hard to find another seat.  Everyone sits in the same place since the first day of school.  What sucks is that I sit behind Draco in all the classes I'm in with him.

I had a talk with George on how he felt about everything.  I caught up with him in the library.

"Do you need any help with that?"  I noticed he was caring many books.

"Ah… no I'm fine," He was surprised to see me.

"Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Only a minute?"  He smiled.

"Maybe more.  Lets see how that one minute turns out."

I followed him to a table with many other books.

"What are you studying for?"

"Ah…" He paused to think. "Just doing a little research on management."

"Plan on owning something?"  I flipped through a book in front of me.

"Yeah.  But you'd think it's stupid."

"No I wont.  Try me."

"No," He blushed.

"Come on," I touched his arm.  "I'm planning on going into Funeral Service Management." I smiled jokingly.

He laughed. "I want to own a Joke shop.  Like the one in Hogsmeade."

"That will be cool.  So all of this is for Management?"

"Well all those," He pointed to a couple of stacks "Are famous witches and wizards in businesses."

"You've got some reading to do."

"Is that minute up, yet?" His eyes glowed.

"If it is I want a few more."

"Can do." He crossed his arms on the desk.  "You like me don't you?"

I blushed.    "Yeah I guess you can say that."

"Wow." George leaned back in his chair. 

"What?" I was a little astonished about his reaction.  

"Usually I'm a last picking.  Everyone usually goes for Fred." He looked more cheery.

"Well…" I didn't know what to say. 

"There's something different about you though."  He commented.  "Defiantly not a bad thing.  Don't want to get on your bad side."  He chuckled.

"No, no one ever wants to." I chuckled too.

"I was wondering," I thought it was going to be the 'big' question, "Why do you hang around with those bloody Slytherins?"  Maybe it wasn't as big as I thought.

"I don't know.  He's kind of cute, and nice to me, and makes me laugh."

"You're probably making jokes about us."  Anger snuck into his eyes.

"No." I defended myself.  "I hate Draco's jokes.  They are very bad, and tasteless, especially about my house.  I hate the world mudblood and anything about discrimination in this school.  It makes me sick."

A little smile crept on his face.

"I really like you.  You are a great friend.  I haven't thought twice about being friends with you once.  With Draco I have.  Actually I don't think he even wants anything to do with me."  I looked down at that tought.  It made my stomach cringe.

"Well I can tell you I'd never turn my back on you.  What ever your past is or what you are doesn't matter." He leaned closer and was an inch away from my face.  "I could never treat anyone like that."

I smiled at this

"So you like me too." Our noses softly touched.

"As much as I like pranking Slytherins."

"The library is closing, kids!" The librarian interrupted us.  "I'll clean up for you."

"I will need these books tomorrow."

"I'll put them aside." She strode away from us.

"Lets walk together." I insisted.

"Fine with me." He grinned.

So we walked down the common room hand in hand.  

I had a wonderful day.  I can't wait till class tomorrow.

Goodnight.


	9. Mother and Father

Boy, I'm making this girl seem like a slut. with out the sex....

I hope you all are enjoying this. I do need a better summary. If you'd like to write one for me just email me at warmwinterblood@yahoo.com.

*******

September 20

Dear Draven,

Hey! Not much to talk about today. Or even for this week. I think I will rant more than state anything logical.

Draco really has balls! He does! In Magical Creatures (by the way... Hagrid is great!) He wanted to be my partner. What the was up with that? We were learning about Finks. It's a small creature that fits in the palm of your hand (well right now) We are bringing them up from babies till they grow old enough to take care of themselves. They look like mice right now. They don't have tails though. But are just as cute. They look much different form mice when they grow up.

So we have to act like their mothers and fathers. Great experience for raising children. We had to feed them and play with them today. I was sitting by myself since I didn't want to be with anyone. Hagrid thought it would be ok. I think he knows about my clan.

Draco decides to come up and sit next to me. He was acting all harsh and very rude. I wanted to kick his ass right there and then. His heart is so cold.

"I'll feed him." he took the Fink in his hands.

"It's a girl."

"And how would you know," He sneered at me.

"The females have bigger back feet, and have nipples when they are born."

Hagrid over heard me and smiled at what I said.

"Why do you know so much about these things?"

"I grew up around all sorts of animals."

Draco took the small spoon in front of us and dipped it in the honey milk. With a spoon full he shoved it in the creatures face expecting it to drink.

"Thing's not hungry," he sayed and put the spoon down.

The Fink started whinning and crying for food.

"Acts just like you." I dipped my finger in the milk and brought it to it's mouth. It licked off the sweet drink. "Easy as that."

"Then why do we have spoons." his voice was still uncaring.

"They like reflective objects. If you payed any attention during the introduction you'd have known."

So ignorant he is. 

"I'm not doing that! That's women work!"

I glared at him. He should be thanking god the bell rang. Now I have to live with being his partner for the rest of the year. It was enough that I had to see him. But talk to him was too much right now.

Hagrid invited me for a cup of tea tomorrow evening with Harry, Ron, and Hermonie. That should be fun. I need to get away from the school. It makes me really angery right now. I need to sleep. I acctually have classes tomorrow.

Good-night


	10. Voldermort

September 26

Dear Draven,

Nothing really interesting happened at Hagrids place a last week, so I didn't write anything. We discussed school and about Hagrid and his adventures around the castle. He's raised so many creatures in his life. I was jealous. I wish I could have done that in my life. But I have wizarding blood in me, so I go to school. I wish I never had to go to school again. Or even had to attened in the first place.

I was put in a foster home at the age of 3. My parents died in the hands of the "good" wizards. My mother and father were on the side of Voldermort. We all did bad things. Very bad things. I was too young to participate in the taking of hurting people. By the time I was 2 years old I went to a Death Eaters meeting. Everyone was in black and wore white masks. It was scary for a little kid. My parents brought me as a sacrafice for the clan. They never explained why to me at that age. I don't think I would have remembered it though. We stood around a put of fire. I was passed into Voldermorts arms. Anything else after, I forgot. I do get little snippets of it in dreams. They have haunted me since then. A few months later was his down fall with Harry Potter. In the past 5 years he's been trying to rise again. Since he has failed in every other way possible I think he might be after me. I don't know why but I have this feeling. 

I should ask Professor Snape about it. I know he was a part of it then. I remember seeing part of his face when I got passed. He looked sorry for me in his eyes. Those black eyes have haunted me too. They have awaken me in the middle of nights. I have always expected to see him over me. Trying to see into my soul or force me to go back to Voldermort regime. I could never go back. I will never hurt a "mudblood" in my life. They have done nothing. Those pure bloods need to get their noses out of each other's asses and worry about what is acctually happening and not how they look.

Malfoy is something like that. But there is something different. Yes he's cold, but his whole family is. There is something about his character. He might be different from his family.

I met up with George earlier today. We ended up sneaking into a empty classroom. And um... yeah... NO! I didn't go all the way. We just kissed. A lot. He's a wicked good kisser. The best I've had. We are so going to do that again. It lasted for close to an hour. But Peeves inturupted us and we had to run back to the common room.

Damn! I have Magikal Creatures tomorrow. That means I'm back with Draco. Oh joy...

Good night.


	11. Attack of the Fink!

Sorry for the long pause.  Go to my story Laced in the 27th chapter so see why it took so long.  

****

September 27

Dear Draven,

Today was not fun at all.  I didn't wake up in time for class, so I decided to take the class off.  I went down the library to study for Magical Creatures and got caught by Professor Snape.  I have detention tonight with him.  Magical Creatures was also no fun.

"Ok, get in yer groups from last week." Hagrid instructed. 

I walked over and picked up the small fink in my hands.  It was happy to see me.  It must think I'm really its mother.  Ron walked up to me.

"I hope it doesn't turn out like its father." He nodded towards Draco two tables down.

"Me too.  I don't need another ignorant bastard to watch over."

"I thought you and George were together."  He picked up his and Hermonie's Fink.

"I'm not sure about that," I smiled at the thought of us together.

"He talks about you all the time." Ron walked away.

I knew I was blushing when I walked towards the table with Draco where he was all-alone.

"Glad to see me?" He grinned.

"No." I flatly said.

"Why would you blush then?"

"And why should I tell you?  It's your turn to take care of the fink today."

"And why should I?" He had the same tone as me.

"Because you're the father."  I put the fink down in front of him.

"Oh, so we're married now?" He smiled at this.

I glared at him.

"What does it do?" He started to poke at it.

"Stop!" I insisted.  I was too late.  The fink bit into his finger and wouldn't let go.  The utter shock on his face was the best thing to see.  It was my only pleasure of the day.  Screams erupted from his mouth.  So much noise over something that didn't even have teeth. Hagrid came running over to the troubled boy.

"Stay still, Malfoy," He tried to get Draco under control.  Draco still kept wailing and throwing his arm around.  The fink wouldn't let go.  

I pointed my hand at Draco's head.  "Sal' hin."  He froze, but could still blink.  Fear could be seen in his eyes.  I held the fink and whispered "Uuma dela.  Tula sinome."  The fink slid off into my hands.  

I felt eyes upon me.  Everyone in class was staring at me.  I could see Ron and Harry trying not to laugh.  I rested my hand upon Draco's head. "Esta," I said.

Draco then went on and on about how his father would hear about this, while he walked away from the class to the nurse.  So sad there was no blood.

I had to skip out on visiting Hagrid since I had detention.  Professor Snape seemed to have heard about the Draco thing.  He made me stay for four hours scrubbing the class.  He hated the thought of one of his little babies getting hurt in anyway by a Gryfindor.

How I hate this.  I give up on Draco.

Good-night.


End file.
